


Love For Us (WINCEST/WEECEST)

by ProWincest



Series: Collection of WiNcEsT or WeEcEsT [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest Love Week, Wincest Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProWincest/pseuds/ProWincest
Summary: This IS wincest.There IS weecest.Yes, there are some smutty scenes, you have been warned.This is ALSO a showing of what wincest truly is and their pure love for each other.





	1. Chapter 1, Where It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING::  
> Story may include:  
> Fluff  
> SMut  
> KiNks  
> AND OTHER STUF SO SHH

// 10-year-old Sam, 14-year-old Dean \\\ 

Sam was sitting alone in the dirty motel room, in what? He couldn't remember. It didn't matter anymore. Nobody cared. I mean, cmon it was his tenth birthday! Bobby called him, told him a happy birthday, told him that he'd get his gift next time he visited. Sam, although happy Bobby called, was in tears. Dean, his Dean, forgot his birthday. The one person who he counted on, the one person who he knew wouldn't forget his birthday. Did. Sam curled up on his motel bed and cried. He knew his father would kick his head in if he saw him crying, but his father left this morning for a hunt. Wouldn't be back for a week. At least. He didn't care that his father walked out on his birthday, he wouldn't have cared if Bobby forgot, he just wanted Dean. Dean always remembered his birthday. But, Sam was ten now, he was big and bad. Old enough to be out on his own.  
Sam rolled his eyes through blurred vision. It was 9:00 at night, Dean wouldn't be home anytime soon. Dean forgot. Sam crawled underneath the covers and closed his eyes. Maybe he would be taken when he was asleep.  
It was maybe a good hour before Dean stumbled into the room. He was going to feel guilty for this, but he's been working all day.  
"Sammy, hey Sammy, wake up, I've got a surprise for you" Dean spoke in a soft voice.  
"Go away Dean" Sam spoke out, his voice still hoarse from the tears.  
That voice hit Dean like a ton of bricks.  
"Oh, baby boy," Dean said and scooped Sam into his arms. That did it for Sam, he burst out into tears again.  
"You forgot Dean, you, you were the only one. I just wanted you, Bobby called, Dad walked out, and, and you just forgot. Dean" Sam said through hiccups and tears.  
"Sammy, oh Sammy, no, no I didn't forget, how could I forget my favorite day of the year?" Dean smiled, sadly, at Sam. He looked up to Dean, confusion clouded in his tear filled eyes.  
"Wha-what do you mean?" Sam asked in a small voice.  
"I think it's better if I show you, Sammy, cmon let's go" Dean set Sammy on his back and walked out of the crappy motel room.  
Dean was heartbroken, his Sammy, was in tears on his birthday. It was his plan to make Sam think Dean forgot his birthday. But, he should have done it a different way. He always gives Sam a kiss on his forehead before he leaves. Even if Sam is sleeping.  
This morning, however, Sam was wide awake sitting up on his bed. Dean just nodded at him and walked straight out the door. At the time, Dean was too scared he was going to give his surprise away if he said goodbye. Becuase, you know, his Sammy's puppy dog eyes do wonders to people's minds. Dean didn't see what is was doing to Sam, he was far too excited for his surprise. Now, Dean wasn't so sure his surprise would be enough. After all, Dean was 14, at his age he should be worried about himself, but no. He was more concerned about Sammy. If you asked him: if you could live another life, and keep one thing the same, what would it be? His immediate answer, even if he wouldn't say it aloud, would be 'taking care of my Sammy'.  
Dean had walked with Sammy, still sniffling, on his back for 15 minutes, until he got to this little-wooded area. Dean gently puts Sam down and gripped his hand. Some would say it's brotherly love, but Dean, even at his age, knew it was more. He knew his feelings for Sam, he knew they were disgusting, but he couldn't stop them. He'd hoped Sam, once he was old enough, would feel the same. However, he was a Winchester, nothing ever goes as one hopes. He'd be far better off bottling up these feelings than ever admit them to anyone because if Sam didn't know, he'd never hate him, he would still let him hold his hand, kiss his forehead, his cheek, cuddle him at night, carry him, and be his knight in shining armor. If that was all Dean would ever get, he'd be happy he got to spend it with the love of his life. Even if Sam never knew. Now, saying Sam was the love of his life, at this young of an age was definitely pushing it, but, for the way Sam and Dean both grew up, using those terms was like walking down the road. A normal thing for 10 and 14-year-olds to do.  
Sam clutched Dean's hand even tighter, somehow a reassurance that he was, in fact, not dreaming. Dean smiled, excitedly, down at Sam and pulled him into the wooded area. Sam, who wanted to make sure Dean was okay, decided to make a joke out of this situation.  
"Plotting to kill me already De? It's only been what? 10 years? Damn, I was hoping I could torture you for at least a good 20 more" Sam smiled up at Dean, who stuck his tongue out at him.  
"Why only 20, Sam? I may change my mind" Dean, who actually wanted to know, but said it in a sarcastic tone.  
"Well, after 20 years, I'll be able to take care of you, I mean, if you still want me around, " Sam said, blushing. Dean was blushing too, far more than Sam was, but on top of that, his heart was beating out of his chest.  
"Sammy, you'll never have to option to leave, you're me, forever, " Dean said it like it was already a known fact. Sam giggled and hugged Dean from the side. Now, walking and hugging at the same time was hard, but the two didn't even care.  
Sam was ecstatic. He had his brother's undivided attention. Sam, still 10 years old, knew what his feelings were. They were unnatural, but he knew. Poor Sam just didn't want to admit it. If he did, Dean would beat him, hate him, kick him out. Then he'd have no one, Bobby wouldn't want him. He was an abomination. But, he didn't care. He had Dean. He loved his cuddles, his kisses, his smile, his laugh, all of it. The best part? Sam only saw, heard, or felt that stuff.  
Sam, begrudgingly, unwrapped his arms from around Dean and grabbed his hand again, but this time, he laid his head on Dean's shoulder.  
"Sammy, we're almost there, okay? But, before you see what I've been working on all day I wanted to tell you something" Dean started, "look at me Sammy" Sammy gazed up, confusingly at his big brother, "I know I should have handled your surprise better, I know I should have told you Happy Birthday, or at least given you a kiss on the head before I left, but I was too excited! Sammy I really was. I wanted to give you the best birthday present ever! I didn't know what to do! So, I did this. Just know Sammy, I love you, and it's always you" Dean ranted, nervous that Sam was going to hate it. Sam smiled real wide, you know that smile. The smile you get when you've just discovered you got a unicorn for your fourth birthday.  
"De, I didn't want anything for my birthday, I just wanted you, I love you, but, I'll love whatever it is you did because it was from you" Sam spoke up to Dean. Dean let out an extremely relieved breath.  
"Okay, Sammy, wanna run away with me?" Dean pushed Sam through a little opening through the bundle of trees. Sam stood at the front of the opening, mouth hanging open. Past the thickness of trees lay a little field opening. In that little field was a bunch of cheap, store-bought lanterns, a big blanket (probably from a motel room) and two big boxes of Lucky Charms.  
Dean started, "look, Sammy, I - I know it's not much" Dean was cut off by Sam running into his arms. Dean picked up the boy and hugged him tightly. Sam's, already, shaggy hair tickling the side of Dean's neck. "I LOVE IT DEE, I LOVE IT" Sam smiled real wide, again. This was, by far, his best birthday yet. Dean smiled back at him and carried him to the blanket in the middle of the clearing. On the blanket lay a gallon of milk, two paper bowls, and two plastic spoons. Dean sat Sam in the middle of his legs, contently, Sam snuggled back into him. Dean smiled down at Sam, ecstatic at how happy he looked. Dean wrapped his arms around the younger boy, and make himself more comfortable, sighing a little bit.  
Once Sam heard Dean sigh, Sam immediately felt guilty, he started squirming, trying to get out of Dean's grip. Sam was 10, he was too heavy for Dean now.  
"Sam, Sammy, what are you doing?" Dean asked worriedly, his eyes quickly roaming over the secluded area. Monsters. Always gotta check for those monsters, ya know?  
"I'mtooheavyforyouDeeI'msorryIshouldaknown," Sam said extremely quickly, Dean didn't understand half of it. Dean raised his eyebrow at Sam.  
"English, Sam, English"  
Sam sighed, tears brimming his beautiful, brown eyes, "I'm too heavy for you Dee, I'm sorry I should have known. I mean I'm ten now, I- I have too much weight on me now" Dean looked at Sam and laughed. Bringing Sam even closer to him.  
"Sammy, oh Sammy, you'll never be to ehavy for me, I'll always carry you" That's all it took, Sam and Dean staying up all night, on that old, motel blanket, eating cereal, cuddling, smiling, and laughing. That's where it all began.


	2. Of Legal Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is out on a hunting trip, and Dean gets easily jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hgbsdk i dont know exactly how i feel about this but i needed to post 
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS LITERAL CRAP BECUASE I NEEDED TO POST
> 
> light smut

SAM/18/ Dean/22/   
John thought Dean was watching him leave, making sure he doesn't forget something. Ha! The only thing on Dean's mind was Sam getting home from his run. All hot and sweaty. Fuck, he was getting excited. At this rate, Sam should be back, well there he was. Jogging his way up the parking lot. Holy hell. Dean was far more than 'excited'.   
Sam, who planned his run, knew John was gone. Sam was jogging up to the motel door when the manager came up to him. She, fake boobs and all, pushed herself up against him and batted her eyelashes.   
"Hey, pretty boy wanna come back to my office" She purred at Sam. Sam, who was strictly dean-sexual gently removed himself from the lady and walked away. Sam, as uncomfortable as he was couldn't wait to get back to Dean.   
Dean didn't hear what went on, he only saw the skin on skin contact. He wasn't necessarily mad, he was just beyond jealous.   
Sam stumbled into the doorway a smile on his face. Dean thought it was because of that bitch outside and he couldn't take it.   
"Hey De," Sam said excited, to see Dean, but again, that is NOT how Dean interpreted. Dean rolled his eyes, grabbed his leather jacket and stormed out the door. Angry, but not at Sam, maybe he was mad at himself. Or maybe he was mad at the cougar bitch who made Sam smile that big. That smile was only meant for him. Which in all reality it was.   
Sam's smile immediately fell off his face. Dean was mad and Sam did something wrong. Sam, now starting to hyperventilate, was having a panic attack. He may look big and tough but on the inside, he's a big damn baby. Dean being mad at him was like putting mentos in a soda bottle. Explosive. This never ended well, and this time Sam didn't know how to fix what he'd done. In his opinion, that was what hurt the most.   
Sam found the nearest wall and slid down onto it. Tears were leaking from his eyes, and he couldn't stop them. That's how he sat for three hours, it took three hours for Dean to get home.   
Dean strode in through the door and stopped dead in his tracks. Sam, his Sammy, was bawling his eyes out in a corner. Dean rushed over to Sam and wrapped his arms around Sam's frame.   
"I'm sorry. De. I'm sorry, I really am, I I, tell me what to do, I can fix this, I promise, I'm sorry" Sam kept repeating, over and over.   
Dean felt horrible, he did this to Sam, Dean thought Sam was mad at HIM. "Oh baby boy, no, no. I- Sammy, I am NOT mad at you, no not al all, I I was jealous" Dean sighed and dug his face into Sam's shoulder.   
"J-j-jealous? Dean of what" Sam spluttered out. Dean felt horrible, this wasn't the way he'd wanted to tell Sam. Hell he didn't want to tell Sam at all, but this was Sam, and he was crying.   
"Sammy, I was jealous of her, she was touching YOU, in my mind, she was touching what was mine" Dean breathed out. Sam was done crying but the sniffles were still present. Sam froze and Dean took it all the wrong way, again. Dean inhaled a sharp breath as Sam turned around.   
"I know, I know I'm disgusting, you can beat me, call me names, I'm horrible, I can't loose you, Sammy, please, I'm begging you, don't leave me" Dean let out. Sam was shocked, Dean, the one person he has been in love with since he was, well ever, liked him back. DEAN LIKED SAM BACK. Sam couldn't get that damn smile off his face. Sam couldn't think of anything better to do so he tackled Dean into a hug, simultaneously knocking both of them to the floor. Dean looked up at Sam in surprise, he was laying on to of him arms around his neck. Mumbling, well to Dean it sounded like, nonsense into his chest. Dean, slowly wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, still thinking this could be a trick.   
"Sammy, if you want me to understand what you're saying, I'm gonna need you to stop talking into my shirt like it can actually understand you" Dean smiled a little lifting them both up, Sam still sitting in his lap.  
"I, you, me, I Deaaaaaaan" Sam couldn't even get a sentence out, but growing up with this lovable goofball, you get to understand what he means. Dean shifted Sam, his Sammy, closer to him. Dean, still afraid this is a dream, gingerly cupped Sam's jaw into his hands.   
"Is this what you want Sam, me, right here, with you?" Dean asked Sam, he cursed himself silently because of how needy, how hopeful, he sounded.   
Sam nodded frantically, knowing that if he tried to speak he couldn't get a single word out.   
If it were possible, Dean's heart would have combusted. Dean, looking into Sam's eyes the entire time, slowly lowered his lips to Sam's. However, the second their lips to[uched it was as if a fire ignited. Their kiss was fast, almost as if they weren't close enough. Dean felt that way at least. Sam would never ever be close enough, even while they were like this. Sam on top him, no breathing space in between their chests. Sam peeled back a little, needing air, but that didn't stop Dean. He dug his head into Sam's neck and sucked, hard. Sam's pleasure was the only thing in his mind, and Sam tilting his neck and arching his back wanted to make Dean bend him over the bed and take him, right then and there. But, he stopped himself, because this was Sam, not some slut he'd met at a bar. Dean pulled back altogether smiling up at Sam.  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that Sammy, so long, so long," Dean said smiling, but Sam didn't pay much attention to his smile, his eyes were what was distracting him. His eyes. His bright green eyes were literally glowing. He was happy, and Sam, if possible, was even happier.   
Dean picked both of them up and carried them to the bed. There they smiled and fell asleep cuddled in each others arms.


End file.
